


Secret

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2019 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, First Meetings, Fluff, Hangover, House Party, M/M, second meetings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Rating: P12Team: SchwarzPrompt: Romantik/Intimität: Auf den zweiten Blick – für michGenre: Romance-ish, Slash-ishZeitliche Einordnung: Spielt etwa anderthalb Wochen vor der Franziska-Sache.Warnungen: keine, Halleluja!Länge: ~670WA/N: Von Angst zu R/I zu switchen ist gar nicht so leicht, meine Güte.





	1. Where We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P12  
> Team: Schwarz  
> Prompt: Romantik/Intimität: Auf den zweiten Blick – für mich  
> Genre: Romance-ish, Slash-ish  
> Zeitliche Einordnung: Spielt etwa anderthalb Wochen vor der Franziska-Sache.  
> Warnungen: keine, Halleluja!  
> Länge: ~670W  
> A/N: Von Angst zu R/I zu switchen ist gar nicht so leicht, meine Güte.

„Und deswegen,“ erklärte ihm der Mann mit dem zu langen Vollbart gerade, „darfst du niemals synthetische Haarprodukte verwenden. Lieber nur Naturpflege, die ist zwar teurer, wirkt aber auch!“

Simon nickte artig und setzte seine Bierflasche an, nur um zum wiederholten Male festzustellen, dass diese seit geraumer Zeit leer war. Perfekter Zeitpunkt.

„Ich hol mir noch eins“, stellte er fest und stand auf.

„Warte!“, hörte er den Vollbart hinter sich noch rufen, „Ich komm mit!“, aber da hatte er sich schon weit genug durch die Menschen gedrängt, um seinen Gesprächspartner abzuhängen.

Endlich.

So langsam wusste er wieder, warum er WG-Partys grundsätzlich lieber mied. Studenten und die Freunde dieser Studenten waren schon ein ganz besonderer Typ Mensch, besonders hier in Berlin. Er hatte das ein paar Mal miterlebt, als er damals selbst noch in einer WG gewohnt hatte und seine Mitbewohner gefeiert hatten, und auch da hatte er sich meistens nach ein paar Stunden in sein Zimmer verzogen und gehofft, dass die Feiernden nicht allzu laut werden würden.

Trotzdem war er jetzt hier, auf Colins ausdrücklichen Wunsch, weil Colin nicht nur in ein paar Tagen ausziehen würde, sondern auch vor ein paar Tagen Geburtstag gehabt hatte und beides Sachen waren, die Simon direkt betrafen. Meinte jedenfalls Colin.

Er hatte Colin das Versprechen abgerungen, in Simons Nähe zu bleiben und ihn aus unangenehmen Situationen zu retten, was dieser zu Beginn des Abends tatsächlich auch getan hatte, aber dann hatte sich die kleine Wohnung zusehends gefüllt und Colins Pegel war gestiegen und inzwischen hatte Simon den anderen seit gut zwei Stunden nicht mehr gesehen.

Wenigstens war im Flur einigermaßen Ruhe im Vergleich zum Wohnzimmer. Simon blieb stehen und atmete einen Moment lang durch.

„Simon! Noch was zu trinken?“

Ein großer, schlaksiger Mann bahnte sich seinen Weg aus der überfüllten Küche. „David“, fügte er hinzu, „Colins Mitbewohner. Wir haben uns vorhin kurz unterhalten?“

Simon versuchte verzweifelt, seine verwirrten Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Entschuldige“, rechtfertigte er sich. „Mein Namensgedächtnis...“

„Alles gut.“ David lächelte freundlich. „Was darfs denn sein?“

„Alles, nur kein Bier mehr.“ Simon hielt die leere Flasche hoch. „Das Zeug kommt mir zu den Ohren raus.“

„Ich kann dir nen Cider anbieten, wenn du magst. Davon hab ich noch ein paar im Zimmer. Wollt mir selbst grad einen holen.“

Halleluja.

Er nickte.

David bedeutete ihm zu folgen und steuerte eine Tür an, die den gesamten Abend lang schon verschlossen gewesen war. Die heiligen Privatzimmer. Simon kannte das, er hatte seins damals immer abgeschlossen.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und der Partylärm rückte in den Hintergrund.

David griff zielgenau in ein Regal und zog zwei weiße Dosen heraus. Wortlos stießen sie an und tranken beide einen großen Schluck.

„Wenn du zurück willst, geh ruhig schon mal vor“, sagte David. „Ich brauch ein paar Minuten Ruhe.“

Simon zögerte offenbar einen Moment zu lange mit der Antwort. David schob schnell hinterher: „Kannst mir natürlich auch Gesellschaft leisten, wenn du magst.“

„Ehrlich gesagt ja“, gab Simon zu. „Ich bin kein Fan von Partys.“

„Ich auch nicht, aber ich kann nicht weg.“

„Wem sagst du das.“

„Ah, auch Mitbewohner?“

„Früher mal.“

David nickte. „Setz dich“, sagte er dann. „Erzähl mir was über dich.“

Simon folgte der Anweisung und setzte sich neben David aufs Bett. „Frag mich was“, antwortete er und grinste.

David grinste breit zurück und irgendwas in Simons Bauch begann zu flattern. Woher kam denn jetzt auf ein Mal die Nervosität?

David räusperte sich. „Kann ich mal deine Haare sehen?“

Bereitwillig löste Simon seinen Haargummi und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, um seine Mähne in Form zu bringen.“

„Du bist sehr schön“, sagte David.

In Simon starteten zeitgleich zwei Prozesse. Steh auf, schrie sein Kopf, geh zu den anderen, der will was von dir, du hast eine Freundin, geh, geh, geh!

Danke, sagte sein Bauchgefühl, du bist auch sehr attraktiv, lass uns noch eine Weile hier sitzen bleiben, mal schauen, wo der Abend hin führt.

David lehnte sich zu ihm. „Shot?“

Simon nickte. Ganz automatisch. „Gerne.“

Da war sie, die Entscheidung.


	2. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P12?  
> Team: Schwarz  
> Prompt: Romantik/Intimität: Gefühl vs. Vernunft – für mich  
> Genre: First Time, Slash  
> Warnungen: keine :)  
> Länge: ~350W  
> A/N: Jeder Charakter hat 15 Minuten Fluff verdient.

Eine Flasche Pfeffi und so einige Minuten später fand Simon sich auf dem Rücken liegend wieder. Warum genau, das wusste er selber nicht so recht. Vielleicht hatte Davids Präsenz ihn umgehauen. Er kicherte. Oh Gott, er war ganz schön betrunken.  
  
Davids Schuld, entschied er. David machte ihn nervös mit seinen hellblauen Augen und seinem breiten Grinsen und seinen Haaren, in denen man sich bestimmt gut festhalten konnte, während-  
Gott, Alkohol machte wirklich hemmungslos.  
  
Vielleicht, dachte er dann, sollte er versuchen, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, und dann mal in aller Ausführlichkeit über die ganze Situation hier nachdenken, bevor es hier noch weiter ging. Du hast eine Freundin, schrie die Stimme in seinem Kopf beinahe unaufhörlich, nach wie vor. Vermischt mit anderen Stimmen: Du bist zu betrunken beziehungsweise Was zur Hölle machst du hier eigentlich. Aber Simon wollte nicht denken.  
  
David legte sich neben ihn. Okay, viel mehr fiel David um und kam zufällig neben Simon zu liegen, aber das wie war irrelevant. Fakt war, dass David jetzt neben ihm lag und sich ihre Oberarme berührten und Simon sich fühlte, als hätte er in eine emotionale Steckdose gefasst. Wie konnte ihn denn ein einzelner Mann, den er zudem vor ein paar Stunden erst kennen gelernt hatte, so wahnsinnig machen?  
  
Du hast eine Freundin, schrie die Stimme in ihm weiter. Das kannst du ihr nicht antun. Denk an sie. Denk an Mina. Denk an Mina!  
  
Mina. Simon runzelte die Stirn. Mina würde böse sein, wenn er andere Leute küsste. Vielleicht sollte er das doch nicht riskieren?  
  
Er setzte sich auf. „David?“  
  
„Hm?“ Davids Augen verfolgten ihn. Wenn Blicke Kleidung verschwinden lassen könnten, dann wäre Simon spätestens jetzt splitternackt.  
  
Simon erwiderte den Blick. Gott, diese Augen. Gott, dieses Lächeln. Gott, dieser Mann. Was hatte er noch gleich sagen wollen?  
  
„Legst du dich wieder zu mir?“, fragte David unschuldig und hielt die Arme auf.  
  
Simon ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Bereitwillig ließ er sich in die Arme schließen und wie von selbst schlüpfte seine Hand unter den Saum von Davids Shirt und fuhr über die warme Haut.  
  
David küsste ihn.


	3. Read My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P16?  
> Team: Schwarz  
> Prompt: R/I: signifikante Größenunterschiede – für mich  
> Genre: First Time, Slash  
> Warnungen: keine!  
> Länge: ~500W

Simon erwachte mit Kopfschmerzen aus der Hölle.

Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis er sich an die grelle Helligkeit des Dämmerlichts im Raum gewöhnt hatte und die Augen überhaupt einen Spalt weit öffnen konnte. Noch ein Grund, warum er nicht gerne feiern ging. Feiern schloss Alkohol mit ein und Alkohol hieß Kater.

Seufzend versuchte er, sich umzudrehen, aber etwas großes und schweres hinderte ihn daran. Als er den Kopf hob, brummte die Masse hinter ihm unwillig und zog ihn noch näher in eine sehr warme Umarmung.

Simon stöhnte auf und ließ den Kopf zurück ins Kissen fallen. Noch nie hatte er sich einen Erinnerungsverlust so sehr herbeigewünscht wie heute, aber leider hatte er den gestrigen Abend noch klar vor Augen. Sehr erstaunlich, bei dem Pegel, den er gehabt haben musste. Andererseits würde es wahrscheinlich so einiges brauchen, um diese Bilder wieder zu vergessen.

Scheiße, Mina würde ausrasten. Er musste sie anrufen, er musste es ihr erzählen, er war in der Pflicht dazu, er-

Die Hand, die auf seinem nackten Oberkörper lag, begann langsam damit, vorsichtig durch Simons Brusthaare zu streicheln, und der Gedanke an Mina war wie weggeblasen.

Da kam er wieder, der Rest der Erinnerungen, von dem er nicht mal gewusst hatte, dass er ihn verdrängt hatte. Die Gespräche zwischen David und ihm. Die ersten vorsichtigen Küsse. Das sich gegenseitig ausziehen. Haut auf Haut. Die intensiven Blicke. Und Davids Haare, die sich tatsächlich so gut anfühlten, wenn man mit der Hand reingriff, während-

Simon seufzte wohlig.

Eigentlich wollte er den Abend nicht vergessen. Eigentlich wollte er für immer hier liegen bleiben, klein und geborgen in Davids großen Armen, in die er perfekt zu passen schien.

Das war es, was ihm Sorgen machte.

Was mit Mina war, das war sicherlich auch nicht unwichtig, aber das konnte warten. Das musste warten. Gerade hatte er Mühe, sich überhaupt auf etwas zu konzentrieren, weil Davids Hand nicht aufhörte, über seine Brust zu streicheln, und die Gehirnzellen, die noch arbeiteten, fanden das bedenklich.

Er brauchte Zeit. Um den Kopf frei zu kriegen und um nachzudenken.

Mit etwas mehr Kraftaufwand richtete er sich auf. David brummte etwas Unverständliches, aber Simon konnte gerade keine Rücksicht auf ihn nehmen.

Mühsam stand er auf und begann, seine Klamotten zusammenzusuchen, stetig darauf achtend, die achtlos auf den Boden geworfenen, benutzten Kondome zu umschiffen. Gott, was machte er hier bloß?

Trotz der Stärke seines Katers verlief das Anziehen erstaunlich problemlos.

„David, ich muss nach Hause“, verabschiedete er sich.

Zu seiner Überraschung schlug David die Bettdecke zurück und sprang auf. „Komm wenigstens nochmal her“, sagte er.

Simon ließ sich bereitwillig umarmen. Ihm war der Größenunterschied zwischen David und ihm gestern gar nicht so bewusst geworden, aber jetzt, wo sie beide aufrecht standen, konnte Simon sein Gesicht bequem in Davids Halsbeuge vergraben und verdammt, warum musste der Kerl so gut riechen?

Simon spürte, wie seine Knie weich wurden. Vom Kater, redete er sich nicht sehr erfolgreich ein. Verdammter Mist.

„Ich meld mich bei dir“, sagte David.

Scheiße, Nein, schrie sein Gewissen.

Scheiße, Ja, schrie sein Bauchgefühl.

Simon sagte nichts.


End file.
